Hope Amidst Chaos
by thebladeofchaos
Summary: Small project: we left this hell behind, and now we're dragged into worse. In a world that's familiar and yet unknown, can we make it through this chaos alive? rating may change depending on how much I get into the story.
1. Arrival

Ok, remind me why I'm doing this again? Oh yeah, because I'm enjoying WO 3 and need to get a creative spark back. So then, with that in mind...what can I say about this?

Well, characters from Friends in warfare are in, so expect to see Su and company, in a different appearance (well, saying that I'm Fu Xi in that and Fu Xi is in WO2 and 3...yeah) and I don't really know where to place this, but it's going to have it's place...fighting demons. Hehehe. And it's going to be a few chapters covering one battle...

Oh, by the way, let's see who I can drag into this. I'd like to use like...2 other series outside of those present in WO3...got an idea for one of them, and maybe the second. But if you want, drop me a line, give me ideas.

But anyway, LITERITURE HO!

_Hope Amidst Chaos_

_Part 1_

_Arrival_

_5 years ago, we walked away from it all._

_From the chaos, the death_

_the battles...the pain_

_but we also walked away from something else._

_The relationships we had built, the friends we had made._

_We made a big choice..._

_...now it seems to be dragging us back..._

My head spun in the darkness as I slowly stirred awake. My head felt like I had taken a bad cocktail of alcohol the night before, the dirt beneath me being an appealing option when compared with waking with this nagging pain in my skull, but I knew I had to. For one staying down here and sleeping when I could go home and find my bed was a choice not to be made. Either way it wasn't the best place to stay either.

I place a hand on my head as I lifted myself up, feeling the grass under my hand as I stood, groaning a few times. I knew one thing, I was clothed, that was a good sign. Felt like the same shirt I had worn the other day...some socks and a heavy leather jacket...and jeans, always a good answer. Heck, I think I'm even wearing my boots. As the pain starts to subside I can finally make something out.

The sound of bird song around me...normally a good sign, but...well, if this is the time I think it is, they should be a while away, not right in my ear. Pieces of my memory come back as I open my eyes, seeing where I am.

I was stood in a forest...and not just any kind of forest...a bamboo forest. I'm not in England anymore. It's foggy as hell, I could be walking into a wall of god knows what with the vision I have. Let's see...Last thing I remember was...Running. I had met up with Simon and Sarah for a drink to catch up on old times, we talked about the days of the war in the Three Kingdoms...what we missed and what we didn't...and then the people at the bar, save us just...vanished. And I don't mean they left I mean vanished. No fancy effects just here one second gone the next. I was the first to realize, standing up and looking around, freaked out with the pair joining me.

The next thing we noticed was the lack of traffic outside...in fact outside was black. We couldn't see a thing. No sound either. The soldier in all three of us was screaming at us that something was off. Next thing I knew BAM! Something hit me round the back of the head.

Next thing I woke up here...and I'm not a heavy drinker. I looked over my clothes once more, finding my fingerless gloves...relatively clean. I quickly dusted myself down, finding new additions to my clothing. First off, a layer of chain mail between two shirts. My jeans have more tears, but under these are proper plates. My right arm is lacking the sleeve with the left arm having armor on. I don't know what's going on...but this is ominous in and of itself.

I heard some stirring nearby, hearing a few groans. I instantly ran towards it, finding Sarah in her black skirt, trainers and low cut top. Her brown hair barely touching her neck as she raised herself up, doing the same thing I had a few seconds before.

"Where..." she spoke, turning and seeing me. "Craig...where are...?" I shook my head, sighing.

"I don't know..." I told her honestly, looking over her and seeing the armor on her arm...the one conveniently used for her archery. "But I know one thing...having this armor on isn't normal considering last night" She nodded, lowering her hand.

"This looks like...Mian Zhu..." I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "The woods outside Cheng Du...I know where we are"

"We're back in China?" She nodded.

She led me wherever she thought she was the right route out, walking silently thought the bamboo forest. China...we left this place...why have we been dragged back? She stopped occasionally, putting a hand on a branch at times in order to get her bearings. For what it's worth, fighting her here before taught me not to question her for my own good. The amount she managed to outsmart me here before nearly got me killed.

It was almost eerie, walking through the fog in our silence, half confusion over what was going on keeping us silent, half worried about what this meant. Sarah sighed as she kicked one of the bamboo strands, putting her hands on her waist as she turned to me.

"This is weird...I can't find the route" She told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'can't find the route'? You lived around here for years! If you don't know the way then who does?" I asked her, putting a hand on my head again.

"I don't know. But this...isn't normal...even by the standards of what we had" I noticed a broken pole of bamboo on the ground, picking it up and holding it over my shoulder. It was long enough to be some sort of quarterstaff...or at least something to bash a few heads in with. I know Sarah had learned some martial arts during her time in Shu but...well, 5 years. I'm rusty, what about her?

As if on queue, I heard something nearby break, turning quickly towards it with the pole lowered. Sarah took my flank, standing in some sort of martial-y stance, fists forward. "Who goes there?" I challenge, hearing more breaks as it got closer. My eyes somewhat shut as I made out two shapes coming towards us.

"Nice way to say hi Craig" I hear Simon speak. He becomes more visible as the fog eventually gives way to show him to us, along with a figure I hadn't seen since we left this place.

"Laura?" I ask, seeing the girl perk up as I said her name. She was still looking like she had the day we left China.

"Ok, gotta admit I didn't think this guy was telling the truth when he said he was Shinra" She speaks, sighing. "I take it that's Nu behind you"

"Good to see you Su" Sarah speaks. I hold my hand up.

"OK guys, on subject, what's happened? Where's Ling Tong?" She sighed at this part, scratching the back of her head.

"I don't know...last I saw him we were somehow in Liang after running from The Wu Territory" Ter-fricking-riffic. I sighed, looking around the trio.

"So...you went from Wu, to Liang, to...apparently Yi over the course of 3 territories...wow, that sounds...bad" She gave me an evil look as I kinda ruined her story.

"That sounds kinda familiar on our end as well" another female voice chipped in. I turned quickly, seeing another European. I wonder...

"Melissa?" The woman was wearing a revealing top along with jeans dirtied by sand and armor in odd places. Next to her was a male figure wearing a lot of armor...Derrick...last I knew he was killed by Guan Yu at Fan...or was it Ping? Meh, he died at Fan either way, so I can understand the actual armor.

"You know it Hun" She put her hands behind her head, sighing. "Artistic gal here isn't lying, I'll give her that. I ran from Guan Du to...some weird place...to here"

"Oh, so it's not just her then..." I got a kick to the shin at that point, hopping as I felt the pain. "Laura you annoying little..." I groaned a few times, walking around a bit to wear it out.

The other started talking again as they tried to figure out what was going on. I walked nearby, resting against a rock as they spoke. I had enough on my mind before this...but now...

CLICK! My ears perked up at this, turning around to the rock I was near as he noise emanated behind it. "Shut it guys" I told them, the 5 of them falling silent. I moved slowly and carefully around the rock, finding a kneeling soldier holding something as he wore peasant clothing. I lunged at him, grabbing the thing off him and booting him back. I looked over what I had grabbed as he fell.

"Is this" I found a trigger, along with a hole on one end and a brace for a shoulder, along with an archaic iron sight, and a smoking...thing. "A matchlock?" The guy I took it off stood back as I heard hundreds more clicks. We all looked around, seeing more of them appearing in the fog. "Oh boy"

"Well, looks like we got another 6 of 'em" I heard someone speak. I don't think it needed saying upon seeing the hundreds of riflemen, as I dropped the gun. "Surrender and we'll take you prisoner..."

Such a great start...

I don't know the parts on a Matchlock. I know what it is, and I know the muskets and such, but not the parts, nor the reload and such. I know how to fire one, pull the trigger after aiming.

Anyway, yeah, intros. Something had to happen. Not sure what I'm going to do for weapons yet but I'll have them ready. Su I may have as she was before. The others are kinda clean slates, even myself, but don't expect us to use the fire arms.

But do expect to see regular WO characters. :)


	2. Prison

Might be a bit late to warn you, but it's going to be chat heavy for a couple of chapters just to get everything in order before the battle. I think it'll be worth it as I don't want to just throw them into the battlefield from the off, especially with no weapons...and no army.

STORY WRITING HO!

Part 2

Prison

_straight from a foggy Mian Zhu into...cages. That's all I can describe it as._

_A whole unit of riflemen just for us. We seemed to wander into the claws of the enemy._

_But for what cause..._

_and how did The Three Kingdoms become so advanced?_

_For what it's worth, the soldier in me told me to leave those questions_

_they'd have there time...as would a lot of other things_

Due to how the cage was made, I didn't get a good view of the place we were. The solid wood being very tight, preventing any movement, aside from the occasional head-bang as I hit the top. I just crossed my arms, sighing as I managed to think things through.

These things had wheels. If this were Chinese we'd be made to walk, so there's something different. Rifles meant an advance in tech, so this certainly wasn't The Three Kingdoms. Yue Ying with a LOT of time might be able to make something like that but she died during the fall of Bai Di. Saying that Derrick died at Fan and he's back.

At a point...a while in, I was forced to lean back as we apparently hit a hill. It leveled out at a point to turn, then a flat, then repeating like 3 times. It's too...organized to be a hill so...a castle maybe? So He Fei Castle, Xu Chang or Chang An...but then they weren't tiered like this. There wasn't much conversation from what I heard...either that or we caught them when no one was around, or they were scared by what this represented.

We stopped eventually with an echo...so we must have been indoors. In a few seconds after this, someone yanked open my prison, looking me straight in the eye, wearing a weird hat with armor I'd liken to some sort of mail. He backed up quickly, pointing the rifle straight at my chest. I barely reacted, blinking twice.

"We both know that's as likely to fire as it is to backfire" I told him, bluffing. As it stood, he'd tear me a new one. He backed away quickly, another one coming up and slamming the butt of his rifle in my face. Guess I could appreciate the craftsmanship first hand as my eyes become imprinted with the wooden pattern, then flashing red before fading to black. Last thing I felt, besides pain, was the rought stone floor as I hit it hard.

Drip...drip...drip...

"Trust Craig to sleep through something like this" I heard Simon speak, my senses slowly returning.

"You try getting hit with a rifle" Sarah replied. I could hear footsteps, water drops, and one particulaly heavy person walking towards me.

"Let me try this" was that Derrick?

SPLOSH! I shot awake as water...I hope, was poured on the back of my head. I breathed in deeply, looking at the floor as I lifted myself up slowly. OK, now I KNOW I was hit in the head, massaging the my left eye, feeling a sharp pain along with a warm sensation.

"Thanks for the wake up call" I spoke, hearing the bucket hitting the floor. "What did I miss?" hopefully nothing much. I looked around, finding the six of us in what I can only describe as a prison cell, big enough for movement, but not big enough to be comfy. One silt in the wall at a height too high to get to along the smooth wall provided the only light, and there was a crack in a corner which had been built around to give some sort of aqueduct if that makes any sense, carrying water from the crack, from some water source...must be the river, to here. I didn't know Cheng Du had a leak underneath it...and had four tiers to the castle...this can't be Cheng Du.

"You didn't miss anything" Derrick spoke, now stripped of his armor and given some peasant wear. Nice to see him without a helmet for once. "We were released, shown your unconscious form, blindfolded and led here. Wasn't a long trip" He sat in the corner, cracking his neck. "Your heavy by the way...have you gained weight since the last time I carried you?"

"Fan was a lifetime ago for me mate. I don't know my weight differences, but I'm not in my weapons and armor" I moved my hand away from my eye, walking over to the bars and testing them. They look like cast iron...too advanced for any of the three kingdoms considering they barely had iron and bronze. I barely put my hand on them when...

"Trust me, they aren't going to give anytime soon" I heard a female voice speak. I recoiled back, turning towards it over to the next cell, seeing a figure staying out of the light. I couldn't really tell anything apart from the voice was young but...lacked innocence. It was hardly the feminine voice you expect from a girly girl, but definitely a woman's voice. "For what it's worth, they were made to last, not to look good" I walked over to the border between cells, placing my hands on the bars and trying to make out what she was.

"You are?" I asked her, hearing no movements from her end, apart from the odd breathes.

"They called me Fukuda Chiharu...and you don't look like anything I've ever seen before...and I saw a lot" I heard her stand up, seeing her outline move, hearing her feet step into a puddle. "So, you're either another Nanban that I have yet to see come to our land...or there is something else going on" Chiharu...where have I heard that before? And Nanban...where the hell is that from?

"Your land? Excuse me Miss, but if this is your land, I've never seen you in the ranks of the army of Shu" Sarah pitched in, walking up to the bars. "Hell, that's not even a name that came to my ears"

"My name is Chiharu...you would be wise to learn it and use it" OK, think I know the answer now, after that small hint...and Chiharu Fukuda...now I know...I remember her in history.

"The Forgotten Thunder of the Tachibana..." I spoke. I saw her look towards me in the shadows, and could tell that she was surprised I had gotten it right. "I remember your tale..."

"If you know it then speak it..."

"Alright then...the younger sister, supposedly, to Muneshige Tachibana, who appeared in the mists of history out of nowhere. Was sent in an arranged marriage to the Oda Clan in order to secure an alliance between the pair, which carried on until Nobutada's demise. Served the Toyotomi until the East West Divide, where you served in the Sanada and later Toyotomi army. Captured at Osaka's Winter siege...and made to fight your friends during the summer siege...you apparently never looked back when fighting"

There was an odd silence as people took in what I had said, no motions, no noise, just silence. If I was right, I had just told this woman her life story. If I was wrong, I had just said a load of nonsense for nothing. I kept my eyes on her, and she kept looking at me.

No movements, just the silent exchange...until she tutted, swinging her arm down.

"Looks like you know your history...Fu Xi of Wu" She replied. I could see her head move as she looked around the group. "Which would make them...Fei Guan...Ma Wengi...Nu Wa...Shinra...and Su Zhi" I blinked twice, hearing the group do the same.

"How do you know?" Su asked. I heard a hmm come from Chiharu, followed by a tut.

"Well, I had read about the Warrior of Art...and she's still looking the same as I read. Not to mention she's been talking about the last time she saw her love, Ling Tong...after that one fell into place, I heard your real name and remember reading about how people would switch between Fu Xi and that at random times, mostly between a group of seven people. Those named being them...do wonder where Chen Yin is however" She crossed her arms. "Gotta say, you don't exactly measure up to the demon in the tales"

"Long story on that front...what about you? You don't exactly look like the Woman who can strike fear into the Demon King himself"

She chuckled at this, walking around slowly in her cell, pacing for a while. This woman was meant to be smart, cunning, strong...a female version of what I came to be known for in China, except in Japan, and never gave up. And right now, all I'm getting from her is that she's good at working things out. She started walking to the bars.

"You talk a lot for someone who is scarred..." she stopped in front of the bars, moving her head close enough to see in the light whilst leaning on the bars. She had one of those Topknot things keeping her hair back in a very large ponytail going all the way down her back. And I thought Zhou Yu had long hair. Her face was clean...but that wasn't what kept me looking. I remember how I got scarred after Chi Bi...She looked like she had taken worse with at least five, two being deep. And I thought my scars were bad. Her eyes...I'm going to say a Hallow blue, but when I say Hollow I don't mean she was blind or anything along those lines, I mean...this is one of those things that I can only explain after having been through the war, and it's something that I've found with Simon and Sarah ever since. All of our eyes had this weird glint to them only others who had done the same could see. I would say the Thousand Yard stare but...that isn't it. It's similar, but not if that makes any sense at all.

I didn't flinch, but I felt Sarah recoil at this, even hearing a gasp from Melissa. This might be due to the amount of hell I had been through in comparison to the pair. And that's not saying Sarah and Simon, along with Chen, Derrick and Melissa hadn't, Shu and Wei had had more battles each then Wu, granted. I had lead assault after assault after assault for Wu, and even doing some duties on the backlines...even stuff no one would learn about. Sarah had been an archer...albeit with a bladed bow. And Melissa, too caught up in the dance to think about the death she wrought.

Chiharu smirked, noting my unwavering resolve to keep looking. "Just like you...I've been through hell...and we've both walked out of it alive...I can respect you for that. So let me give you some help...welcome to Azuchi" Azuchi? Nobunaga's base of operations? That was like the largest castle in Japan in the age. It never got tested in battle, but...a four tier fort... guess I was right.

"Those didn't look like Oda troops though...too...undisciplined" She chuckled, leaning back and resting against a wall, arms crossed.

"You're telling me. I served amongst them remember?" she sighed, looking away. "I don't know what's going on...but they are the Saika Rebels...and to give them credit, it's a good idea. I have no idea who's a friend and who's a foe anymore. And the rifles are going to rip us a new one if we try anything"

Oh Joy, the Saika Rebels. Let's see... what was the history on them? A small group in the Ikko Ikki who used Firearms. In terms of skill, on par with the Oda Muskets, in terms of numbers...no chance. But if the rebels are here...then Magoichi Saika must be...he's a reasonable guy...to the ladies.

"Hey Melissa" I speak, turning around to her slowly, seeing her doing a handstand in front of Derrick. She looked at me upside down, raising an eyebrow. "How would you like to play Diplomat?" She slipped back over, looking over her shoulder at me, giving me a confident smile.


	3. Diplomacy'

MOVING ON! OH wait wait, wait. Before I actually go any further, mind if I just do like a small request: can I get some reviews for this as I'd like to know what people think of it and how I can improve and such. I think every writer will agree with me when I say that constructive criticism of people either way is the life blood of an author. I get that the first chapters haven't really got a lot to them, and I can understand that people may not want to read oodles of conversation, but gotta start somewhere. That and I'm referencing quite a bit so...yeah.

Anyway, with that...yeah, please Review. Meanwhile, let me try and remember the spelling of the new name.

And to carry on a running gag: WRITING HO!

_Part 3_

_Diplomacy_

_It was a common thought that we had to get out._

_Not just for us, but for Chiharu's sake as well._

_We needed to know the situation_

_and being stuck inside wasn't helping us at all._

_Not to mention we needed some sort of freedom._

I leaned against the bars to Chiharu's cell as the others went away from the front, save for Melissa standing near the door. She looked around, trying to find a guard of some sort. She moved her head slowly from side to side, leaning against the bars. She eventually stopped, looking to her left and nodding.

"Hey handsome" She flirtatiously spoke, giving a little giggle afterward. I heard some armor move, Melissa putting an arm through the bars and beckoning him towards her with her finger. I heard some footsteps, eventually the guard coming into view, standing with his spear just out of reach if her hand. I could see his katana at his side, in it's sheath on a belt of sorts. "Do you think you could do me...a big favor...big boy" I'm trying my best in the background not to laugh at this point. For what it's worth, considering how long ago they lived, that line may work. I couldn't see the soldier's face under his helmet, but judging on his lack of motion, he was thinking it through. "D'ya think we could have...a nice chat with Lord Saika? I'm sure a big strong man like yourself could find him for me..." The soldier barely thought for this before running off, spear and all to find the boss. He disappeared around a corner...and Melissa turned to us, giving us a smile. "Got 'im"

"Melissa...how old are those lines?" I spoke, shaking my head. She scratched the back of her head.

"Erm...It's kind of a long story...I had heard Ji using that when I was with Yuan Shao...she was kinda flirtatious until she met Pi, even when married with Yuan Xi" She shook her head as we waited. "Guess a bit of that rubbed off on me"

"Well, it seems to have worked either way" Derrick stood up as he said this. "Just got to hope we can appeal to his good nature"

"Saika's a good man...heck, I met him off the battlefield and we enjoyed each others company" I looked over my shoulder at her. "NOT in that way Jerk off"

"Didn't say a thing" I told her, turning away. "But seeing as you knew him, what's the best way to appeal to him?"

"Apart from being a good man and a skilled marksman...he's male" She didn't say much beyond that.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" Melissa spoke. Oh come on it's bloody obvious.

"Think about it" Sarah spoke, walking up to Melissa and putting a hand on her back. "We've got to do it...this way"

She took her hand off of Melissa's back, and quickly moved them both around to grab the top at the middle, going either side of her partially exposed cleavage and ripping the clothing further down, with Melissa trying her best to fight her off, swearing and moaning as she did so. OK, it has to be said, this is starting to look like the start of a really bad porno...or really good depending on your tastes. I would comment but it's not the time nor the place. After ripping enough to be almost explicit, Sarah finally backed off, Melissa covering her chest quickly, her face flushing red.

"You bunch of fricking perverts!" She shouted, looking around us. "This isn't going to turn into a frickin' orgy is it?" We all give her one of those awkward looks, her face flushing even more. "PERVS"

"Oh like we would at this moment in time. Besides, Chiharu would be kinda...lonely"

"I can think of something to entertain and be entertained" She commented. I slammed my fist against the bars behind me.

"Time and place" I told her, hearing her groaning. "Anyway, we're not going to touch you. But if Magoichi is like she says, then this will get a good first step with him" She looked away, curling up slightly to hide herself. "Besides, you're the best looking of the girls in here"

Everyone looked at me at this point, the guys giving me those 'oh you didn't just say that' looks, and the woman...Melissa gave me a neutral look through her embarrassment but Sarah and Su looked like they wanted to murder me. I hear Chiharu trying hard not to laugh. Su and Sarah exchanged looks, making a silent agreement that they would strangle me later.

"Hate to say it, but before we even did that you were showing the most, and to be fair that's what we need if we're going to play to the crowd. We also didn't need to show that much more, so damaging your clothing is minimized in comparison to, say, Sarah, or indeed Su" This got SOME of the heat off of me, but I know they still plan to murder me in my sleep. As for the guys...I might have said enough to get them to save my ass. Chiharu shakes her head out of my eye corner.

"Smooth, hotshot, smooth" You're not helping you know that... "But he's right...hate to say it but I had the same answer...as bad an answer as it may be..." She stopped leaning against the bars, turning towards us. "Besides, you look like his type"

"Don't you mean seem? In personality?" She asked.

"No, on blunt looks you're his type" I couldn't help but chuckle at this point. Melissa pulling her hands away to raise her fist at her.

"You bitch" Now Simon and Derrick were laughing, with Sarah and Su shaking their heads.

"Just...act like you want him and get your freedom" We'll see about that. Hope things work out that way that easily. "Now get back into character, he's coming back"

Melissa gave us all a questioning look, which me and Chiharu responded by motioning to the outside of the cell. She swung her arms up in frustration, sticking her finger up at us before retaking her post, doing the best she could to look seductive...badly. Sarah couldn't help but giggle. I just couldn't watch, turning to see the woman next door holding a fist in front of her mouth, trying not to laugh. Must be entertaining for her to go from Feudal Japan to this and one of her first sights being Melissa trying to appeal to the male side of this Japanese lord.

We all waited in silence, with Melissa becoming more and more embarrassed as it went on. Something I picked up on during my old life, wow that sounds weird, was thinking through what I know in order to figure out what I don't know and anticipate them. Heck, it was one of the few things that managed to save me from losing that battle against Jiang Wei...barely.

So, working things out, it's a Japanese lord. A Samurai no less, who leads a group of Riflemen. That to me says both the honor and noble thing, heck, I'd say that about most of that era, even in sections of Europe with the dying of the age of Chivalry and knights. Shame really. If he's relying on firearms, he's...either Christian or Catholic, one of the two, can't remember which one the Portuguese and Dutch were Exporting when they offered to trade with Japan. Unless there's some weird loophole in that. An eye for the ladies, I'd guess some sort of cocky. Hopefully he is kind, I don't know how reliable Chiharu's information would be considering I only just met her...but she's in the same situation as us so I guess I can somewhat trust her. Not to mention she's helping us out. I'm guessing that this guy could might be a bit...paranoid. To have a name for his troops like the Saika Rebels means he loves freedom...or he just likes to be unique. Who knows aside from himself and possibly Chiharu?

For all that, if he's acting according to character...I don't think he'll be snobby but I think he'd be...proud of his family name. Heck, most of Japan in that time was, they had emblem for their individual clans for Christ sake. Don't know about more care for family names then that. I do think our ploy will work though.

We all perked up as we heard footsteps coming back...three sets, one was wearing armor so I can presume the guy from earlier...one was carrying something heavy. Couldn't tell much more then that.

"Are you sure about this my lord? What if they are under the control of the demons?" one asked. I heard a small sigh.

"I'll know. Trust me" this one sounded confident. I felt a finger on my back, leaning closer to the bars.

"That's the one. The confident one" Chiharu told me. I looked at Melissa, nodding, watching as a figure rounded the corner, wearing what I can only describe as a kind of green trench coat made of leather. He carried a black musket over his shoulder, with affixed bayonet under the barrel. He had a bit of stubble around his otherwise clean face, and his hair was neat...he was almost a foreigner in the eyes of the Japanese I'd presume. He walked over to us with the soldier from earlier, smiling as he saw Melissa.

"Well, what do we have here?" he spoke, looking Melissa up and down. "A vixen like you among the wolves like them..." he lowered his rifle, Melissa trying her best not to look away.

"Hey Hot stuff...you wouldn't happen to be in charge here would you?" She replied. I didn't have to see her face to tell she was winking.

"Well...I lead them" he took his free hand and placed a finger under her chin, moving his musket to be ready to fire a shot into her leg if we did anything. Lead them? "I'm sure I can organize something...for a small...favor"

"What kind of favor did you have in mind?"

"How about a small kiss...maybe a drink or two"

"Wait a minute" I speak, stopping from leaning on the cell wall. "You 'lead' them? Then who the hell is in charge?" He turned to me, taking his hand away from Melissa and pulling the gun back.

"That's...a long story" He scratched the back of his head. "Problem is I don't know if we can really trust you guys yet so I can't exactly say anything that may harm us"

"Well that's a load of bullshit" Chiharu chipped in, walking over to the front of her cell. "Magoichi, you know me. Why the hell am I in here if it's a case of friend from foe?" she definitely sounded pissed at this point. Magoichi walked over to her cell, not standing to properly face her.

"Yeah...well, we may have been friends in Japan..."

"We still are you idiot. I haven't turned my blade on you now have I? Last I knew your men turned on me?"

"We don't appear to be in Japan any more...when did Azuchi have bamboo forests?"

"Oh what, you think that just because the scenery changed, it gives you the right to put your friend in a cell?"

"It doesn't...what does is the fact that the rest of the Ikko have disappeared. And the appearance of people like them"

"We have names" Su spoke.

"Not the time" Derrick chipped in.

"Magoichi, look at them...and me" there was an almost too long awkward pause here as they exchanged gazes, as if the pair were fighting a battle of wills. Magoichi broke first. "Look at what they are. You think they are strange. So am I. Look at this kid next to the wall. He's scarred, he's seen his fair share of fighting. The others surely have"

It took a while before he plucked up the courage to actually come up to the wall, beckoning me closer with his hand. I obliged, never taking my eye off of him, even when standing in front of him. He looked into my eyes, as I returned the same. I could see the same...hollowness that Chiharu had. And to be hoenst, this one was...lighter. He hadn't done as much. Either that or he was between that and the Stare.

"He's a vet, same as the others. And from what I've heard, you need as many leaders as you can get right now" Chiharu ends the silence, Magoichi backing up before breaking his gaze at me.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asks. "I'm a trusting guy, but you can't trust everyone these days?"

"You can at the very least trust two of them in there" a new voice chips in. we all turn to it, seeing a figure step out of the shadows. "I know at least two of them" The shadows give way to someone I used to know.

"Chen?"

"Long time no see Lord Fu Xi...or is it Craig?"


	4. Discussion

Must resist continuing the running gag HO!-DAMN IT!

Oh, and I think I know where to place this now.

_Part 4_

_Discussion_

_For all that it was worth, we had some freedom_

_but that always came with a catch_

_the appearance of Chen Yin had saved our asses_

_but her being here raised more questions._

"You got a sense of timing I'll give you that Chen" I spoke as we walked around the castle town, Magoichi, Chiharu and the rest of the group. "When did you get here?"

"a week ago...I was in Mian Zhu and found Magoichi, along with a few others. Chances are we're both along the same lines, trying to figure things out"

"And how far along are you compared to me?"

"Chances are, Fu, you're further ahead. I know bits and pieces, but not enough to make any guesses"

"Joy. Looks like we've got a lot to do"

"Look you two, can you include us in the conversation? We'd really like to know what the hell is going on?" Chiharu moaned, scratching her head. We stopped next to a group of peach trees in full bloom, with some of the leaves falling to the ground. If it weren't for the situation this would be a lovely scene.

"No one really knows what's happened do they?" I tell her, then turning to Chen. "If you don't know who she is, before Jiang Wei came along, Chen Yin was the apprentice of Zhuge Liang, the Sleeping Dragon of Shu" I nodded. "And probably the equal to Jiang Wei"

"Nice...how does that help us?

"Not only do we have two tacticians, we've got a very smart girl and me"

"So an intellectual and a dumb ass. Great" I turned to Magoichi, shaking my head.

"Can we have some...privacy?" He put his gun on his shoulder, tapping Chiharu's shoulder.

"Let's get you guys some equipment. I know I owe...Fei Guan his armor back"

"Yeah, and you owe me my weapons back. I miss have the iron on my body and my weapon on my back" She turned and walked away first, Magoichi pointing to the others and motioning them to follow.

"Chen, tell the young ladies not to scare this one off. They should be dealing with the maps, might give us some idea of what's going on"

"Thank you Lord Saika" She did a bow as the rifleman walked away giving us a single wave as he led the group to, I presume the armory. "Follow me Lord Fu Xi..." I'll let that one slide.

She leads me into an oriental castle at the center of the courtyard, opening the door for me as we entered. For what it's worth, as I walk around I can tell the Japanese put a lot of tie and effort into making this. It's all finely crafted, excellently put together. The Mon of the Oda clan adorns just about every wall, with armor and weapons around every corner. You could outfit a whole group from the stuff here...chances are most of it's ornamental though. Leading up stairs, Chen barely made a sound, save for her feet on the ground and her breathing.

We eventually came to the top of the tower, and even before I got in I heard the shuffling of papers, the chime of armor as someone walked around, along with a sigh.

"This is starting to get annoying" An almost too calm voice spoke. It was deep, but feminine...and cold.

"All of these maps look...strange to me...I don't even know what these are meant to be" a higher still female voice spoke. It wasn't as cold, if anything it felt...warm. And an accent of sorts...it was familiar yet...wait...french? But that's from a different part of the world entirely.

"Your map wasn't exactly the most familiar either" We came to the top of the stairs, to one of those Oriental doors...it's Japan, what do you expect? "Come on, there's a link somewhere"

"So far all I know is everything's all jumbled up" Chen reached to the frame, pulling the door open and showing two women looking over the table at a bunch of maps. There were four windows, one for each wall with light from one window hitting a bed just right so that you could wake up to the sun in your eyes. The pair at the table both turned to her.

On the left was a soldier in bluntly fancy Wei armor, blue cape with pure white armor, no helmet to cover her head. I will admit, she was a beauty, black hair down to her shoulders, clean face and her armor starting at her chest, and a dark blue cape. She looked fit and young...but cold, if that makes sense. I know Wu was full of happy chappies considering not a lot happened, in comparison, but it was obvious something had happened.

On the right was another woman in pure white armor, which could be mistaken for the armor officers of Wei wore, but a lot more...refined then them, like the smiths had more knowledge. She had a flower in her blond hair, and looked a lot younger then the one across the table.

"Madam Chen" The young one spoke, doing a small bow. The older one stood up, crossing her arms.

"Took you long enough" the older one spoke, sighing. "Who's he?"

"Fu Xi...well, I was" I told them, nodding a few times. "I was the Demon of the battlefield in Wu...but I haven't exactly fought in a few years...nor actually kept what I had before"

"So you're basically useless. A Wu Soldier with no weapon is not something we can do with...you don't look like the Vet either" How many more times?

"As I have to keep explaining, it was a lifetime ago...but you've got the experience and skill of a vet with the body of a youth" I tell her, bowing. "What about you Miss?"

"Wang Yi..." She spoke, looking back to the maps. "See if you can understand her seeing as you both are as weird as each other" I look across the table to mysterious girl number 2.

"I am Jeanne D'Arc" Oh, I can see how Wang Yi is confused...WAIT!

"Jeanne D'Arc?" She nodded to my question. "Maid of Orleans...Savior of France" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I know the first one but Savior?" must be before she erm...hmm.

"It's an honor to meet you Miss" You probably don't know, but her name got mistranslated when she became famous, so Jeanne D'Arc became...

Joan of Arc...one of my heroes. You have no idea how much I want to scream in joy right now. But with more pressing issues, we return to the maps. I look them over, seeing what they were doing. Chen pointed bits out, but to put it in laymens terms is a lot easier.

They had a map of China and Japan each, with a large map in the middle, with the maps getting linked with rope and daggers, putting each location to a point on the large map. So far it was a mishmash of locations to points, putting Xu Chang near Echigo and Luo Yang near Odawara, Chang An was in Kai and Cheng Du was playing host to Owari. This made little sense at all, it was like Japan and China got mashed together. I didn't see any French places so that's one less thing to think of.

"Alright...before I do anything else...what exactly do we have to work with?" I ask, leaning on the table. The trio look at me, giving me varying looks.

"The Rebels have a large number of fighters, ranging from Musketeers to straight up fighters" Chen tells me. "A good range so we can handle a variety of situations, however the Rebels compared to the other forces are small in number"

"The Wei section is comprised of a variety as well, but no Cavalry" Wang Yi speaks. "To be honest, the archers could do with a leader, and we don't exactly have a lot either"

"Get Sarah on that, she's the best archer I knew back in the war" I told her, nodding a few times. "What about you Jeanne?"

"French knights, refugees and mercenaries" she told me. I nodded again. "We had a fight with the English as soon as we got here so we have some injured"

"So...not a lot to work with on the whole" I sigh, looking around the map. "Did anything look familiar when you got here?"

"Non"

"Well, guess it's safe to say the most we can expect from France are the fortifications. As for Japan and China, they are the major players here" I looked up, seeing Wang and Chen exchanging distrusting looks. "Once we have some sort of order, then we can deal with each other. Right now, we should focus on that"

"You tell that Shu scum over there that" Wang Yi told me.

"Well, I'm not exactly happy to be working with a Wei bitch either" Chen replied.

"Knock it off you two" I tell them, cracking my neck. "Have your fights once we've found our leaders...not to mention a place for the refugees" they both sigh, Wang turning away.

"I'm going to warn you now Chen...if I see the bastard Ma Chao...I will not be responsible for my actions"

She storms out of the room, leaving us three alone inside to think. Well, seems Ma Chao has someone who hates him as much as he hates Cao Cao. I turn back to the maps, finding Azuchi and looking around it. So far we knew Mian Zhu was in the same area. So Cheng Du had lost one of the defensive elements it had. But Gaining Owari was a big gain if Nobunaga was around there..

"Who's scouting Westward?" Jeanne asks, pointing to the expanse.

"I believe it was...oh, think, think...Wasn't it that Inu, Iaysa...the one who's always fighting with the ninja girl" wait a minute.

:"Did the ninja girl call this...Ina anything?" I ask. Chen turns to me, trying to remember.

"Something...she kept saying about how Ina was a bear warrior...Ina kept saying to me and her about how us 'good looking ladies will find some good looking men" oh boy, where have I heard that before?

"Lady Ina...one of the Hojo retinue...the Ninja was one of the Sanada clan's. In fact the one in question may be the personal one for Lord Yukimura Sanada" I speak, getting looks from the pair. "How Long ago did they leave?"

"They left about...5 hours ago...about 2 hours after you got here" That can't be a good sign.

"And when were they meant to report back in?"

"An hour ago...we don't have the manpower to check on them" I turn around, heading for the door. "Lord Fu Xi"

"I'm going to get some gear and go after them" I told her, opening the door. "Considering the way things are, we can't leave here in small groups. Jeanne fought the English before, and me and my friends were taken captive. Who's to say old grudges won't surface or indeed that they don't get attacked by unknowns" She sighed, shaking her head.

"Point taken..."

"Chen, I'm going to the armory then heading out to find them. We need all the info and manpower we can get right now...and considering Jeanne's already fought the English, that's not a good sign"

"What can we do?"

"Try and find something...anything that'll give us an idea of what's going on. This isn't just two worlds mixed together, otherwise it'd be messy. Something else is going on and we need to know what. Study texts, maps, anything" I stepped through the door, turning back. "And be ready...we may need to fight sooner rather then later"


	5. Equipment

So, finished WO3 and...well, avoiding spoilers, I don't really like the True ending. The normal and good make sense and feel like the story has some sense but the true to me seems to end the whole thing. Actually...saying that all three seem to say 'OK, this is the last WO game, story's done, don't expect another' which I hope is absolutely untrue. Hell, I want an Empires version of this game. Think of the chaos you could have in the random scenarios...wait, I'm digressing majorly, anyway, a bit of a late part five, which I hope will give you an idea of what we're fighting with...literally.

By the way, I'm not putting down the accents for the weapons and such, but I don't know the shortcuts and...well, While it'd look good I'd be a while finding them.

_Part 5_

_Equipment_

_so I had an idea of what I needed to do_

_which was a lot better then what I had before_

_hopefully finding Kai and Kunoichi would give me an idea of what was going on._

_At the very least, we'd have an idea of the lay of the land_

_and where we stood..._

I managed to get a soldier to escort me to the armory thankfully. Judging on how huge these individual levels are, I'd be lost without him around here. When I got in I came in to see Simon, his back to me, pulling on a black boot to go with his entirely light black clothing. Light as in...well, cloth. I wouldn't be surprised he had some armor under there, not a lot. He had a headscarf... thing on. I don't know what it's called but it's jet black, possibly good for blending in to the shadows. Ninja garb, what am I saying, of course it would be. He nodded a few times, clapping his hands together a few times before leaning forward. I looked around the room before he managed to address me, finding loads of weapons and armor from varying ages...well, Our China, Medieval times and Japan. Longswords, Katanas, great swords, no-dachi, crossbows, flails, you name it. Heck, this place had a selection of mails, from the three kingdoms, to the waring states to the hundred years war...and yes I do realise thats not in the right order historically.

"Didn't think I'd be doing anything like this again" he commented, flipping the cowl up over his head before standing up. I turned to him quickly, blinking "And now I find myself getting ready for anything in a world unfamiliar"

"It'll be alright buddy" I tell him, walking forward and putting my hand on his shoulder. "We'll survive...we always have"

"Easy for you to say" he spoke, walking forward a bit and turning to me. "So, do I pull off the Ninja look?"

"Like you were born for it" He scratches the back of his head, nodding a few times again.

"Well...I've got my blades ready...not my old long swords but still impressive" He bent down, pulling a pair of Katanas from behind an armor set. "Made more sense considering the situation, get in, cut em down and dodge if needed"

"Just be careful of the Muskets, alright" I told him, walking over to a different section. "Don't want you killed here"

"Wouldn't be the first time I've died"

"It won't be the last...and the last will be of age" I told him, grabbing a set of what appeared to be European armor, just with the leathers being black under the plate mail. This set had a bit missing just above the waist, so I'm guessing...flexibility? I don't know but I hope they still have my old spear and sword combo. Worked like a Charm back in China. "So, how are things with the others?"

"Derrick got his old weapon and armor back, Melissa found a pair of claws but went out with practically leather in...her own style. Sarah got a bow and is working on affixing blades to it, and is wearing a lot of leather...seems we've got an allergy to the heavy stuff with Derrick being the only one who has. Your new friend has a good sense of armor and weapons...hell, her samurai armor looks nice...Can't really say what her weapon is due to a lack of being able to pronounce it. It looks like a set of katanas but...well"

"It's a Katana and a Tanto you halfwit" I hear the woman in question speak, hearing her footsteps as she walked in. "I fight with two blades...not two No-Dachi like Miyamoto nor two...Ninja-tos like the ninjas. Works best to rip the enemy apart" OK, she's meant to be a female me? What happened to her to make her so...vulgar? I mean she seems like a nice girl but...wow, she can have a mouth a sailor would blush at at times. I know that I know a lot of her history but I don't know what the hell it could be.

"I'm not Japanese so how the hell would I know" He replies. At this point I'm out of my clothing aside from the lowest layer of things, right now I'm very thankful I'm not naked as I wouldn't be surprised that-

"OK, I'll give you credit, you've got more muscle then I thought" I turn to the entrence to my section, seeing the lass nodding in her armor. I didn't pay attention to detail due to my current situation, instead grabbing a plate and throwing it at her, watching her deftly dodge and stay back.

"Wait until I'm finished, then admire" I told her, hearing the plate crash and smash against a wall. It was a literal plate? Wow, didn't know they'd be in here...what are they for? Comedy sketch battles?

"Could'a just said" She replied, walking away.

"I don't know how things worked in Japan, but you leave people to get changed until they are done where I'm from" I heard Chiharu chuckle, then sit down on a bench.

"You're not in...Europe? That's what you call it right?"

"Well, England, France apparently, China...Europe's just the continent" Simon replied. I heard him put his Katanas on...somewhere on his person. Either the belt, his back or on his legs. Bets are on his legs.

"Right, anyway, you're not in Europe anymore. We wouldn't mind if people saw each other naked...well, the males anyway. I was among those who always had some sort of armor on, especially on my chest and thighs" by this point I had gotten my armor on, leaving my legs with just leather, a plate on my heart and my sword arm being free of any armor, giving me some sort of flexibility.

"I had heard a few...tales about the Samurai, mostly regarding the male among them"

"Yeah, I had heard in my time about a few of them being...kid-less for a reason"

"Should I even ask?"

"Don't...there are some crap moments I don't want to remember AT ALL" I could even hear her shudder at this part. "Though saying that, did get some nice moments"

"I don't even want to ask" I pulled on a plated gauntlet on my right hand, flexing my hand within as I did so.

"For what it's worth, Too much information for my liking" I chipped in, sighing. "Either way...guess you trusted one another" She laughed a bit at this.

"Don't know how much you guys depended on your allies back in your wars, but we would cover each others backs until the end, so we not only had to have a lot of trust in one another, but we had to have a reason other then 'he's my ally' to defend each other"

"That was enough reason for us...and we never did that sort of thing"

"Relax, we didn't do it that often" Which version of it? "You coming out of there anytime soon or should we assume you're too fashion conscious?"

I stepped out from my section, throwing my leather jacket back on as I stepped out, my jeans torn and flayed showing sections of the shining plate. My right arm was only covered by the leather of the jacket, my right plated and leathered. My chest had my shirt, not torn from not being made to contain plate mail, showing certain sections of the plate mail. As for my feet...had to get the old boots. Love them too much. I nodded a few times, flexing my arms and legs, getting used to fingerless gauntlets.

"It's a lot heavier then what I used to have...but I can deal with it" I told them, cracking my neck. I looked at the pair, nodding a few times. "How do I look?"

"A lot better then you did before putting it on" Simon told me, shaking his head. "You look like a knight who lost a fight with Nanman" oh ha ha.

"You look a mess..." Chiharu comment, putting a hand on her head. "Not only that but where's your family's Mon?"

"We don't exactly have them in China...I don't think they had the same thing in Europe" I told her stretching off. "Europe had emblems on your shield or pennon to tell who was who, due to the amount of armor the knights wore" you try telling people apart when they have a full visor helmet on. It's not the easiest thing. The Samurai had around the same thing with the Mon being unique to the clan with the armor being distinctive enough to tell each apart...depending on their station of course. Rank and file didn't matter.

I looked at our Samurai friend and found that she was in what I can only call Samurai gear. Her chest plate wasn't exactly what I expected it to be, comprised of the proper heavy chest plate they had but missing the upper chest section to show off some cleavage. Her arms had plenty of armor on, thick, I suppose steel plates in those oriental fashions with overlaying pieces every so often. Her lowers were a mix of the traditional mail with a sort of skirt if that makes sense. It was short, only going to her knees, with her boots have blades on them. She wore a sort of face...thing, like a steel frame around her face and looping around her head to hold it on. I don't know what the hell it's called. Her hair was cleaner then before, and definitely as tall as I remember it.

"If you're moaning about my lack of Mon or indeed emblem, where's yours?" I questioned, getting Simon to facepalm in response. "What?" he pointed to her back, Chifuna turning around and pointing to the emblem on her back...She got her name as the forgotten thunder for a reason, her back has a faded lightning bolt with the end circling up and around the bolt.

"I'm proud of who I am...but the enemy will only see me dishonor my clan when I fall upon their swords...and it hasn't happened yet"

"Nor will it as long as I have an idea on it" I punched my chest, then groaning as I felt the steel contracted on my skin. "Gonna have to get used to that"

"What are you doing for weapons? Can't go out there punching everything?" That's Su's job. I looked along the racks once more, nodding at one point.

"Well, the old girl, the crossbow" I grabbed it off the rack, a bigger model then the one I had back in China, but looked as easy to reload. I put the holder on my back, strapping it on and placing the crossbow over my back in it, placing the bolt quiver on my belt. "And maybe...go low tech for once...do the old school fighting" I grabbed a mid length spear off the rack, holding it in one hand and spinning it a bit, getting used to the weight in my hand, seeing the fur thing floating around as I did so. It felt light, and the tail...had a spike...and it didn't look appealing in any way shape or form. I grabbed a shield from the rack as well. One of those Heater shields you'd see in the movies. Wasn't actually that bad in terms of weight...easy to hold as well. Hell, just to add some weird sense of 'what the hell' the emblem on it is a mix of the English lions and the French...thing. What was it, a flower? Meh, who knows. Either way, the spear, in some weird thing I can't quite explain the existence of considering the age we're in, can retract, as I find out by accidentally pressing the button. That'll work nicely. Placing it on my back, I looked through the rack a bit more, finding a long sword and a greatsword, taking the pair and strapping them on.

"There we go...reckon I'm ready for the end of the world now" I joked, smiling at the pair of them.

"And more...you've got us as well remember" Simon commented, walking out. "Sarah and Derrick already know about Kai and Ina,. If you go now you'll catch up. I'm going to do some scouting" He disappeared as the ninja he used to be and now looks like. I shrug, looking to Chifuna. "Shall we?"

"Hell yes, I want to see you in action"


	6. Encounter

Ok, now I know that I'm going to be flipping between updating three fics, which is a good sign considering it'd be one major sprint, then stopping for a single fic, then coming back after updating the others for a time. So now I've got a set three.

Oh, and I somewhat feel like I'm Godmoding myself in a weird sense. I get all the warriors games are almost literally 'YOU ARE A GOD OF THE BATTLEFIELD!' and in a way I want to reflect that, but I want to keep a kind of realism to the story. So it's kind of a weird balancing act of how to make them that sort of power without going too far.

So, with that, seeing as this is kinda meant to be a creativity sink along with an easier story to do, I'm putting this in my priorities along with FIW and TWLK (check my profile, you'll see what the initials mean) but anyway, seeing how things are, LETS ROCK!

oh, by the way, firearms. Whilst in most cases they will be reloading an such, because Magoichi and Date don't seem to stop and reload when you use the guns (heck, look at Date's jump attack. It's like a rain of bullets. And need I mention Magoichi's Mousou?) Generals (I.E. non-generics) won't have to. (might be foreshadowing there)

* * *

_Part 6_

_encounter_

_we all knew it was a new world, in terms of what we knew_

_we also knew that the samurai and the warriors of China were mixed in_

_not to mention the soldiers of the hundred years war_

_we had to find out what else had happened..._

Running in a small group always worked best for me back in the old days. Less noise, smaller size, easier to control. With both me and Chiharu both moving towards where we knew Kai and her Kunoichi were supposed to be, with Simon ahead of us, making sure it was safe or working to make it so. All you could hear between me and her were the sounds of our respective armor occasionally clashing against itself. I know I've only just put this on, but I already hate the French plate mail. It's too heavy for my liking...hell, I reckon that means I won't like the English version. Chiharu is bearly breaking a sweat as she moves, even breaking a smile.

"For what it's worth...this is going to be fun" She told me, breaking the silence. I turned to her as we walked through a scorched forest, each tree burnt by some...fire, I don't know. "Never fought along side an ancient warrior before...or indeed a soldier from the future" I shook my head, shrugging whilst walking.

"If you don't think I can hold my own, say it now and get it out the way" I told her, keeping an eye on the horizon.

"Oh no, it's not that. I'm more then willing to place my life on your sword" She grabbed her weapons from there sheathes, spinning them in her hands for a bit. "Bit it's not your sword I question" She stopped spinning the swords, speeding up so I had to look at her. "It's the person behind the sword"

"Oh right, you question me" I crossed my arms at this point, sighing. "I know it's been a while for me but I've still got my old senses about me...not to mention that I'm younger then I was in the end"

"That's my point...you've got that scar on your face despite being younger then when you got it"

"OK, for one, how do you know when I got this scar? And second, how do you know I'm younger then when I got it?"

"Oh, it's recorded in history. Apparently you were fighting Guan Ping at Fan Castle and got caught when you tried to dodge his blade...looks about as bad...you really did fuck up didn't you?"

"Guess what...your history is wrong"

"Bullshit" she didn't even think before saying that.

"Guess what...I got this wound after Chi Bi...I got captured by Cao Cao's forces and...well, when knocked out this was put on my face..." she whistled, raising an eyebrow at this point. "Early in my career as a soldier"

"Yeah right...here's the great general Fu Xi who got himself captured after proving himself many times in combat before then" I smirked at this. How bad history is at recording my exploits.

"Xia Kou was my first battle...Chi Bi was my second" She stopped walking at this point, falling behind as I started to walk up a clear hill, hoping to get a good view on the area, so as to get our bearings.

"You fought at Red Cliff...the biggest Naval battle of the Three kingdoms war...at the age of 18?" She asked, somehow catching up.

"Yep...so did Nu and Shin-" I stopped there, blinking a few times. May as well use those names again for what it's worth. "-and Shinra were there as well. Nu was around the same state as me...Shinra...apparently he'd been fighting a lot longer then us when we got there"

"I'd heard tales...an officer in the volunteer army during the Yellow Turban rebellion but joined the Sun clan as opposed to Liu Bei" I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Japan loved Sun Tzu and was influenced a lot by China"

"Well, we don't have the idea of the Samurai...honor only got you so far" Guan Yu's death proved this. "As for bravery and heroism...I can't really comment" I got to the top of the hill, stopping to look around.

"What do you mean by that?" she stopped next to me, looking as well.

"Not everyone you call a hero was one" I heard something in the background, a shrill sound of some sort.

"What do you mean by-" I raised my hand, looking away from her. Another sound, as shrill as before, along with a shout of some sort.

"Is that..." I started, turning to Chiharu. We heard a scream on the wind.

"TROUBLE!" we both shouted at the same time, running towards the sound.

I grabbed my spear and shield from my back, running down the hill alongside the samurai into a somehow healthy wooded area, leaves falling on the ground and crushed under our feet. The sounds steadily got louder until we could clearly make them out. Steel on steel, along with someone...female...I think, getting injured.

We found a clearing in the woods, both of us pausing as we entered it and looked, making sure we both knew what the battle was. We saw a group of four, surrounded and fighting as hard as they could against whoever it was surrounding them. The surrounding group I could make out. Chinese, garbed in black, and throughout the entire history of the Three kingdoms, only one force wore that. I thankfully had never met them.

Lu Bu had been killed too early for that to happen.

I swapped my spear out for my sword, flipping it in my hand and turning to my ally, nodding to her as she returned it, giving me a confident and excited grin. We turned back to the horde, charging forward towards it, our armors both giving us away almost as soon as we started, the nearest of the enemy turning. We both jumped at the same time, both of us bringing our main weapons back and swinging them at the first ones within reach, our blades hitting the blighters at the exact same time, only her blade dug through his chest and mine went through his arm before I span around to cleave his leg off. Blood was pouring off the wounds, splattering us both as we stood still, breathing, letting the liquid hit both us and the closest enemies. The enemy soldiers starting turning around, the closest falling over backwards as they saw their allies dying bodies.

"Th...th-th-th...th-th" one of them started, Chiharu shook her head as we both took a defensive stance.

"If you've got something to say...THEN SAY IT!" She stabbed him with the smaller blade, her blade going through his heart, and I could see the blade sticking into the earth through his back. She slowly pulled it out, letting the soldier fall down and die. "Behold! Chiharu of the Tachibana is here!"

"And the Demon of Wu stands besides her!" one of the soldiers tried his luck, getting a shield to the face then a sword to the cut as I countered. "Come and face us if you dare!"

"Will you two just shut up and kill them!?" I heard another feminine voice shout, Chiharu reacting somewhat. I guess she knows who that is.

She restarted, cutting down three of the enemy in one swift swing, cleaving through their chests easily. I knew samurai equipment was better for cutting through things but JEEZ. I lost sight of her at this point, my path diverging as I got myself into a storm of swings and blocking other swings with the shield. I spun around at a point, my blade cutting into the legs of five soldiers, the warm liquid pouring from them as they screamed in pain, most of it landing on me with red pools forming all around. One of the soldiers around me charged towards me whilst I was on the ground, swinging his blade at my chest. I barely had time to notice him, rolling out of the way, the blade skimming my hair, then my leg slamming into his. He fell to one knee as I swung my blade around, colliding with his as he quickly moved to block.

I heard movement behind me, a group of soldiers spreading out, moving to attack me in a somewhat smart manner. They all lunged at me, swinging their blades straight at chest height, only just blocked by my shield, my arm struggling to hold as all five of them pushed on my shield, with my sword arm struggling to hold a second person joining the deadlock. I could hear a multitude of screams, clashes of steel and footsteps.

I gritted my teeth, trying to find a way out of this. I supposed to be better then this. A great general who could fight off anything. And now I was surrounded and struggling to find a way forward. I did my best to feel around on the earth beneath me through my boots, getting some traction and looking between the pair of problems. They were both swinging, forcing me to hold them at alternate angles...which means.

"You almost had me" I told them, nodding. I moved my foot, spinning clockwise on the spot, the enemy swords sliding off my sword and shield, the owners slipping as the bloodied dirt beneath them gave way. I quickly followed up, swinging my shield at the two and my sword into the group of five. I heard a resounding thunk as the shield bashed their heads in, knocking them down to the ground, whilst my sword sliced through the chest of a single foe, the other four properly falling over now. I quickly slammed my boot down on the neck of the pair I shield bashed, crushing their neck, then doing the same with the second. The quartet got back up, each taking a stance and looking at me, worry in their eyes. "Do the wise thing...let someone else go first" They looked at each other once more, each nodding and charging back towards me. This time organized in such a way that I knew I couldn't block them all...at best maybe two. I moved my leg back, holding my shield up and my blade ready to move quickly.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The four soldiers charging towards me dropped suddenly, blood spurting out the back of their heads through a hole...quite large at the back but small at the front. I blinked twice, relaxing my stance and raising an eyebrow. Just what the hell just happened?

"To your left!" Another voice shouted. I didn't really have time to register what it was before turning and seeing another mook charging me. I spun my leg around, tripping him up before slashing through his chest. All throughout this there were more bangs resounding around the place. I didn't have time to look around for the source but...they sounded like...firearm shots. And I don't mean our pistol and such I mean the old ones...then again it'd have to be quite a few for that many shots. Then again we had magic and I heard stuff about- NOT THE TIME! SWING STAB!

I looked around, finding that in my internal monologue to try and figure things out, I had gotten surrounded once more. This time more thoroughly then before, with more soldiers, this time with spears and such. I put my sword away, grabbing my spear and spinning it around in my hand. Two in front of me charged, shouting at the top of my lungs. I simply swung my spear forward, stabbing one in the chest, then swinging the spear into the person next to him, cutting into his side with the blade and flooring the pair. I felt movement behind me, turning my head enough to see another attacker, slamming the spike into his arm, making a clean his, blood oozing onto the shaft as I dragged it towards me, slamming my boot hard into his chest, kicking him off into another few mooks. Instinctively I swung my shield out, slamming another mook in the chest, spinning my leg around to trip him then stabbing the end of my spear into his neck. I heard three more bangs, followed by someone placing their back on mine.

"Looks like you and your friends need a hand" She spoke. It wasn't Chiharu, I know that much. "Mind if I take this dance" I smiled, putting my shield on my back, grabbing my spear with both hands.

"Think you can keep up" I told her. I heard a chuckle in response, then heard a pair of clicks.

"Well, considering how much your age appears to have given me...I can do more then keep up" I raised an eyebrow, turning and seeing a slender hand holding...a black M1911? oh you've got to be kidding me. Ok, it was bad enough having the Samurai, the warriors of ancient China, the hundred years war and...well, me and my friends. But now thanks to us bringing modern tech along APPARENTLY, we've got people from I presume the olden days going mental with it...well, as long as this woman works in our favor. "So...Fu Xi...try and keep up"

I heard a couple more bangs in a broken pattern, hearing two more people falling along with several people getting hit by something that wasn't a bullet. I ran forward, spinning my spear around, cutting through the side of a mook, then hitting the rear spike into another one, cutting into his face, a trail of blood running down as he recoiled. There was so much blood on the ground it was starting to be ridiculous.

I started working my way to the center of the group, seeing Chiharu doing the same in the distance. Her style of fighting was...brutal. She was just fighting however she could to win. Heck, as soon as I looked over to her, she jumped on one of the enemy, wrapping her legs around his chest and stabbing her tanto into his head about four times before doing a backwards roll, slamming him to the ground behind her and landing on her feet. The soldier in me is impressed, she is skilled, I'll give her that, but the human in me is horrified. Over kill doesn't begin to describe it. She looked at me, pointing her No-dachi into the crowd, nodding to me, giving me an almost unspoken signal.

Time to break into the center. I still hadn't looked at our new compatriot but judging on where he bullets were aimed, she knew as well. I swapped out my weapons once more, replacing the spear with the greatsword, adjusting my grip on it a few times as I got used to it once more. Charging into the crowd was second nature once more, timing my swing and slide almost perfectly as I brought my blade to bear upon a mook who had his back to me, slicing through his back as if it was butter. Continuing, I brought the blade into an upward swing, knocking the blade of a soldier away as he tried to guard, spinning and bringing the blade down once more to slam him down. Taking a step forward and swinging got a third in an upward swing. That got me the gap in the lines I was looking for, able to see the center group who were fighting against the hordes.

I didn't both getting a bearing of what they looked like, all I knew was one of the soldiers was trying his luck at stabbing the back of one of them, busy holding off the spear a soldier. Taking a hand off my great sword, I grabbed my spear, quickly getting my bearings with it, aiming just as the defending soldier kicked at the spearman, quickly stabbing him twice in the chest, still unaware of the swordsman running at her.

Time seemed to slow as I threw my spear, it leaving my hand dreadfully slowly, the sound of battle dying away as it did so. Every motion was blurred, with everything on my body becoming more...prevalent on my body, seeming to make itself known more then before. The spear spun in the air as it flew, with the soldier raising his sword above his head, his scream seeming distant, even though he was bluntly in front of me. The first soldier turned around, seeing the attacker but unable to move quick enough to block it.

My spear slowly but surely impacted his skull, digging in slowly as life left the body of the now most likely brainless soul it was currently flying into. He never moved his blade forward, instead collapsing upon the defender in a heap. Time returned to normal at this point, my legs resuming there duties and carrying me forward to the group.

"Talk later, fight now!" I shouted, grabbing my spear from the dead body and placing it back on my back. "Besides...you might be who I'm looking for"

"Sure...shouldn't take too much longer to finish this either...thanks for this by the way" She replied

"Hey, we're allies in this apparently"

"I question how long that'll last" Another one chipped in.

"Not now!"

"Then how about we end it a quicker way" The woman from earlier spoke, joining our circle.

"And that would be" Chiharu spoke, finally joining us.

"When I say get down, I mean straight away, right?" I didn't argue, no one did, only broken by the occasional clash of steel. "Right...Rebels!" Rebels? The only rebels I know of are the Saika ones. I looked through the gap, seeing a number of Musketeers appearing in a triple line formation, front line kneeling with the back two firing between each other. They even had the three legged crow as a Mon. "FIRE! Duck!" I dived down, not knowing if the others had done as well.

Suddenly, the most horrendously loud series of bangs filled the air, followed by hundreds of screams and smoke. An enemy soldier fell in front of me, a bullet hole in the front of his head, with a large exit wound at the back, revealing the contents of his head, blood pouring out, coating my chin and the front of my clothing.

A second volley, this one most likely finishing off the majority of the horde, loads of the blighters falling to the ground again. A third volley, this time to be sure that the enemy was dead. We didn't move, I was too scared of the fusiliers.

"CLEAR!" one of the soldiers shouted, our group standing up slowly, unsure about whether we were actually safe or not.

"Good work Rebels" She replied. I heard a few clicks, grabbing my sword and holding it out to my side, turning and looking down the barrel of a gun. "So...who are you?"

"I'd ask you the same"

_a second set of Saika rebels...I don't know any more._

_Maybe this was a sign. Maybe this was some history that was hidden, I didn't know._

_We had help on one front, but now we had to find out if they were allied_

_and then, did we save the right people?_

* * *

I'm going to say it now, if you can guess who the new female samurai officier is (the one with the 1911) then I swear you are a god of some sort. it is half a reference, half an idea with a tiny shade of possibility.

and as for having a 1911...ok, I'm going to say it now, Modern modern tech will be heavily restricted. at most, Marksman's pride may be a modern rifle (of sorts) and Dragon hunters I may have a modern pistol...as for the new one, she only has pistols. it's my way of saying 'hey, they normally have like infinite ammo, these will be easier and quicker to reload so we've got half accuracy, half warriors game. besides, Tactics are still going to be done the same way, so if I were to, for example, make Marksman's pride a marksman rifle, it'd still be used the same way as a normal musket.


	7. Confusion

SURPRISE!

_Part 7_

_Confusion_

_we had a hell of a lot to deal with._

_Figuring out who was who to begin with._

_And then...who knew what..._

"So let me get this straight" I start, looking between the new group we had going. "Magoichi...Saica..." The gunwoman nodded, crossing her arms, her pistol in a holster at her hip. She had mid length strawberry blond hair, a necklace of sorts (well...I want to relate it to a collar but well)) and her elbows and shoulders being covered by simple clothing for what it was, leaving skin exposed between the elbow and shoulder, and the elbow and forearm. She wore a kind of weird...I suppose black corset but not so tight. She had tight leather fingerless gloves along with a sash draped down her left leg over normal leather trousers. The sash had some pattern to it, but aside from that she wore some nice boots.

"Leader of the Saika Rebels" She told me, sighing. "Take it you know of me"

"Bullshit" Chiharu spoke, sitting on top of her sword. "I know Magoichi personally, and HE isn't you" She grabbed her pistol, pointing it back to her.

"Stop lying and tell me who that would be" she flipped the hammer on the gun, Chiharu barely reacting. "I know of no one else who leads the Saika Ikki"

"I am Miss Firearms. You should know him. He's a bit of a confident one, loves to try his luck with the ladies, musketeer, relaxed...you know him?" There was a small pause as Sayaka lowered her pistol, spinning it back into her holster.

"Saika...I should have known he would" She looked away, nodding a few times. "Look, I don't believe you, but until I can figure out who he is...my gun...and theirs, are yours to deploy as you need" I nodded, smiling to her.

"Thank you Sayaka" I looked around at the others, seeing the people we had saved.

The first was the swords person, now I can confirm as a woman. She had her hair tied back with a flower growing in it, wearing a low red cut leather top which doubled as a miniskirt. Her hands had leather on again, and she wore red boots...she must love red. She used a really neat chain blade which could extend and be used like a bladed whip of sorts.

The second was a smaller woman, wearing a white top, white shorts and white boots, along side white gloves. She had two small blades in her hands, most likely for self defense, along with several shuriken. She was playing tricks on the swords woman.

The third was someone who seemed...familiar and yet unknown to me. Another woman, with black hair tied in a ponytail. She wore decent metal armor, showing off some cleavage and a very short lower section. She carried a crossbow, with bolts in a quiver of sorts. There was also a blade on the under barrel- oh god modern weapon terms, under the main...bolt holding thing.

The last...the last I didn't recognize at all. Now, I've seen a lot of the three kingdoms, fighting all over the fronts. This was someone who I never saw, but he wore really heavy late war armor, covering everything, colored Wei's blue. I couldn't make anything out on him aside from the armor, but he looked...young. He had a massive greatsword, big enough to put my old one to shame. The weight in that thing must have been huge, never mind the amount of material in it. It was at least twice as long as my old sword, and thrice the width.

"So...who else have we got here?" Chiharu asked me, looking up and down the line. "The women I know...Lady Kai the swordswoman and Kunoichi the Ninja girl" I nodded, looking at the pair. They changed between looking at me and Chiharu to looking at each other. "Next one...I don't really know at all. And the last one could fit as a knight in the Hundred years war"

"Nah, it's late war for China, I know that much" I told her, sighing. "Only thing is I never met him"

"So he's either a knight or a hero"

"We're not heroes"

"You are considering"

"Enough. Look, let's just find out who is who for sure now" I stood up, Chiharu following my lead, spinning her Tanto in her hand. "Alright, everyone here. Let's get this dealt with"

They all slowly formed up in a circle near me, everyone holding weapons ready to strike at anyone who was a threat. For what it was worth, I knew I could out swing the Greatswordsman, the weight making the big difference. As for 'Kunoichi', she'd outdo me due to having two weapons. Kai might outdo me due to having a weird weapon. What, a chain whip sword? The crossbow...maybe. I don't know. I had one on Saica but She could get out of range before shooting at us.

"Ok...let me work this out" I started, looking around. "First off...I'm guessing that the two ladies here are Lady Kai and her Kunoichi"

"Yes" Kai spoke, nodding. Kunoichi gave me a small salute. "Thank you for the support"

"Yeah, might be one of the few times where I may have to turn on an ally if it turns out the ones we killed were our friends" I replied, sighing. "Moving on..." I turned to the Greatswordsman. "You are?"

"Forgive me" He spoke, doing a quick bow, never taking a hand off his greatsword. "I am Xiahou Ba, Son of Xiahou Yuan"

"Yuan had a son?" I asked, blinking twice.

"Yes, Father was a great man as well"

"So far mate, I might end up being your enemy" I turned to the Crossbow woman. "Which leaves" She did a bow after putting a fist to her chest.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me my lord" She spoke. I raised an eyebrow...I seem to be doing that a lot, at this. "I am Lady Lian Shi, Guard to Lady Shang Xiang and wife to Lord Sun Quan of Wu" I should recognize her...come on Craig, think it through...wait a minute.

"You were there at Yi Ling...you shot Nu...kept her from firing her arrows at me" She nodded, smiling.

"It's good to see you Lord Fu Xi" Xiahou Ba, Kai and Kunoichi looked at her, looks of amazement on their faces. I looked to Chiharu, seeing her doing the same. I have to be honest, I'm as confused as they are.

"How do you recognize me?" I asked, turning to her. "Especially like this"

"Same voice...same way of figuring things out...same ways of fighting" She smiled once more, doing a deeper bow. "I paid attention during those many years of fighting" She came back up. "But I have to ask, what has happened with you and your new appearance, my lord?"

"So far, things have become absolutely mental...so I'll explain this later" She nodded, backing up. "For now...know that myself and Chiharu here came looking for Kai and Kunoichi"

"You were late reporting in, Kai-chin" I blinked twice, turning slowly to Chiharu after she spoke, giving her a weird look. "What?"

"Kai-chin?"

"I do have friends you know"

"That's not the bit that gets me" I looked away. "I was half expecting you to tell her to be more fucking efficient. In air quotes"

"Again, I do have some friends" There was a small pause as I took this in. this girl who had the mouth of legends, had friends...well now I've heard it all. I looked away even more, shrugging.

"So...what do we know?"

"so far...this isn't Japan anymore" Kai spoke.

"It's not China either...I barely recognize most of the landscape" Xiahou Ba continued. He moved his hand so that he rested his elbow on his hilt. "Most of the places where there was a battle of some sort are around"

"Seems to be the same here...heck, Osaka bay is to the south, with Itskushima to the north" small note here for you, Itsukushima is in the south, between...I can't remember the name of it for the life of me but Honshu and...the center island. Look, Japanese Geography is not my strong suit, alright. I can deal with the culture but not the 'you go north to get to Echigo, you go south-ish to get to Shimazuland'...whatever it was called...I'm going to get shot for that later aren't I?

"So we're in a place where we don't know where we are" I surmised

"No, we know where we are. We just don't know where that is" Chiharu commented. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Look, we've got a base, we've got time, we've got men. Surely that's a good enough thing for us at this moment" I crossed my arms, sighing. "What?"

"That would be good...if it wasn't for just now" I told her, looking over the now useless map. We had no clue what was going on anymore. "Those men were soldiers, not bandits, not a random gathering of men, professional soldiers. Something is going on for that to happen"

"They've been chasing us since Osaka...if you hadn't have got here when you did..." Kai looked away, looking disheartened. "To top it all off, I can't find Lord Hojo, Lord Sanada...anyone...not even Ina-chin" Ina? Tadakatsu's Daughter?

"I haven't seen anyone else from Wu" Lian Shi remarked, looking away. "I lost My Lord somewhere in Jian Ye...and My Lady in He Fei" Ter-fricking-riffic.

"For now, as much as I care about Quan and Shang Shang. I know where a group of allies are" time to bring them in. "We've got a castle to fight from. Nice little place called Azuchi. Nu, Su, Shinra, Fei, Wengi and Chen are there as well, along with Wang Yi and...another" Like they are going to know the name Jeanne D'arc or even Joan of Arc for that matter. "Chiharu here knows it like the back of her hand right?" I looked at her, getting a nod in return.

"What are you going to be doing?" I started walking away from the group, heading in the opposite direction to Azuchi.

"Doing what I do best" I told her, turning around as I kept walking.

"Getting yourself captured?" oh for the love of...

"Finding answers...along with the possibility of more recruits"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I stopped at this point, giving her an almost annoyed look.

"We can't be the only ones who've been attacked. And the armor color made me worry enough. If I can find anyone else, anyone who can aid us, give us any information or just plain help, then we've got to find them" and maybe I'll find... "Take them back to Azuchi, and let the others know what's going on"

I turned back around, narrowly avoiding walking directly into a tree as I headed off for...anything I could find really.

Ok, I promise that if I bring in more characters on our side they will be male, alright? Right now it's starting to look like a mass of women and a few guys...if only that were the case in real life :D


	8. Scout

Back for another round.

Chapter 8

Scout

_Between China and here, I found a few things changed from how I was before I left._

_I wasn't so...soldier like. I was braver, calmer, wiser_

_guess that came with having lived your life already...being able to be like I was..._

_and then this happened...and I had to take up the blade I hadn't pulled in five years..._

_and seeing people I had only seen in my dreams..._

Walking through the scorched trees gave me time to think while it was still silent. About what was going to happen to us...about what was going on to begin with. Part of me wanted to blame Zuo Ci...after all he caused us trouble in the past...or the future depending on when we were...god this sounds like a bloody existential argument. Anyone have a clue when we are? I thought I told tomorrow. Hah, it'd be almost laughable if it weren't so life threatening all the times. Just once I want to time travel to a place where I'm loved by my own choice. Maybe go to somewhere like Hawaii before any of the wars started but after it was colonized and just...relax in the sun.

Hell, I was meant to go on a beach break after we were done in the war with Shang... I stopped moving as this thought came to mind, sighing as I did so and looking down. If you want blunt honesty, I didn't say I was going for answers out of just that...I said it so I could get a bit of privacy, which considering my apparent fame wasn't going to happen back at the fort. I lent against a nearby tree, sliding down against it as I sat down. I could hear thunder in the distance a good while off.

"This day just gets better and better" I commented, sighing. "When do things just go right?"

"When you work at them my lord" my eyes shot open, my body shooting up and rolling away from the voice, sword drawn at the intruder. I breathed heavily, seeing Lian Shi, crossbow armed and ready to fire right at my skull. I shook my head.

"How long have you been following me?" I asked her. She smiled, holding her crossbow skyward and taking a hand away from the front.

"It's my duty to guard the royalty of Wu, be they my husband, his sister, or his brother in law" She moved closer, my response being to put my blade away and relax. "Even though your appearance may have altered, My Lord, you are still Lord Fu Xi...and my oath still stands" She did a bow, never moving her crossbows aim.

"Can the honors please. Right now I'm just Craig" She raised her gaze, without ending the bow.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen Lord Craig" oh terrific, just given her something else to use. "If I may, My Lord...it's a...unique name" I smiled.

"Just call it strange, considering your time doesn't even know what Asia is" She raised an eyebrow, leaving her bowing stance. "Trust me, it was about the same reaction I had when I came to China" She blinked, not wanting to tell me exactly what she thought out of the Lord/bodyguard relationship we seemed to have. Load of bollocks to be honest, but then again, 21st century Europe Logic to 2nd century China logic. Then again it did carry on until the dawn of the empires so I can't really complain. Why am I thinking of this NOW?

"Of course My lord" I shook my head, sighing and turning around, walking in the same direction I was before, hearing Lian Shi following behind me.

"Just tell me one thing" I started, still walking but turning my head to her. "Shang Xiang said she was expecting before I...disappeared..."

"Twins, My Lord. A boy and a girl" I had kids...fuck what did I miss? "The young girl was almost as skilled with weapons as you my lord, a shame how the age of war ended just after you disappeared, so she made her way around the land helping in the reconstruction. As for your son, he became an author, and wrote many a tale of how Lord Fu Xi came to Jing before the battle that claimed Huang Zu's life" Wow, so my son is a sell out. "He is as good at the Martial arts as you were, My Lord" Were...that's the key point of that. I used to be this...hero, this demon...now what am I meant to be? We walked on in silence, leaving me to...other thoughts.

This was getting kinda ridiculous. The amount of recruits we were getting that we'd never heard of before, along with a bodyguard, the same one who married Quan, and no appearance of the man himself, never mind a lot of the other Wu troops. I flexed my arm as we walked, working out some of the strain from the earlier battle.

Lian Shi held her arm in front of me, stopping the pair of us as she looked around. I turned to her, seeing her pointing in a direction, motioning me to follow. We moved slowly through the woods, my sword tightly held in my hand, leaving the shield on my back. I must look like a bloody walking tank at this moment in time...well, I say tank but you know what I...Craig, shut up now.

After a few steps, I heard what she was picking up. Armor...soldiers on the move... we exchanged looks, wondering what the hell it could be, friend, foe, neutral...right now Shu and Wei would probably still assume we're foe. And I don't even want to think what the Samurai clans might be thinking. The seven powerful famous great clans to begin with, never mind the not so famous and those who didn't get a chance due to the era they were in...kinda feel sorry for the Date in that regard.

We came to the edge of the forest line, somehow managing to hide in the bushes near the road side, both of us going as low as we could, with Lian aiming the crossbow off the ground. I looked around quickly, getting an idea of what we had.

An army at least of black armored soldiers, a sixth of them wearing the armor I knew from China, another sixth in armor from Japan, a half of what remained of them wearing Armor from the Hundred Years War so thats...a twelth. As for the rest...as I looked them over Lian Shi covered her mouth, both of us in disbelief as we looked them over.

Demons...Snake-men, Minotaurs and...what I can only describe as Spiderheads. Let me explain quickly, Parts of Asian Culture have different ideas on what demons look like. A lot of them are still humanoid, like we have in Europe, but they would always be something else. The snake-men are literally gray bodied humans with white hair, but the more powerful ones have the fangs and such and look more snake like on the face. The Minotaurs are huge, muscular and bullheaded. I'd hate to be on the end of a charge from him. The spider heads are thin, lanky, tall and long with heads resembling spiders, with fangs around their mouths. I gritted my teeth to resist a gasp, seeing the eight eyes on their faces.

We were apparently in the middle of the group, watching them walking northwards where they were gathering up. We remained motionless, both amazed at what exactly we were seeing. This was demons we were looking at. Demons...they actually existed. This was both amazing and scary. I guess Zuo Ci proved Mystics existed so...yeah, guess we shouldn't be so surprised. To look at this would annoy most priests and holymen, as they would have a lot of work to do exorcisms. I'll show them the best way to remove evil spirits: A sword to the skull.

They were gathering up, forming lines I'd liken to a roman legion, the Human soldiers taking the front as the demons took the back. The majority of the demons were weaker Snake men. With only a few minotaurs and spiders at the front. The human sides didn't look like they wanted to be there at all, almost as if they had been press-ganged into it.

I gripped my sword tighter, moving forward slightly as Lian Shi put her hand on my forward arm. I looked at her, seeing her looking at me and shaking her head. I looked away, thinking more on the situation. She was right...this was no time to be a hero.

"HEAYHEAYHEAY!" One of the Minotaurs laughed, my ears ringing like hell at it. "We got a good army here haven't we? Good to smash the bones of the humans" I shook my head, sighing mentally.

"And they have no idea we're coming" a spiderman spoke, smirking with his arms crossed. "This will be easier then we ever thought possible"

"The puny resistance will never know what hit them" a higher power snakeman spoke in response, spinning his katana in his hand. "And Lord Orochi will have more pawns to play with"

Orochi? I exchanged glances with Lian Shi, both of us knowing what he was on about. But THE Snake Demon? Heavens above please don't let him be here. I looked around the ranks, seeing members of the Human army looking...out of place. Officers maybe...looking over them, I could name them just from the descriptions they had in historical texts.

The Crimson Samurai, his hair kept out of his face by a bandana. His short black hair now around his head as his Shank armor was colored Crimson, with the symbol of his clan on the back. Yukimura Sanada...OK, I know this is weird considering...well, this is weird, but Yukimura Sanada? The legendary warrior of Japan who fought from...practically the start of the Sengoku Jidai until it's end at Osaka...man we've gotta recruit him. I can guess that the red faction of the Samurai are either the Takada or the Sanada.

There was a mounted Knight wearing Black armor, with black hair down to his back and mounted on a black horse. If Jeanne is here...then there's no doubt in my mind that that's Edward the black prince, and that would make the red faction of the Medieval lot the English. Joy, bet Jeanne's gonna be overjoyed to hear that the people who are responsible for destroying her home...at least in her time, are here.

The others...OK, now bear with me here, there are like three that I have never EVER heard of anything like these...who the fuck knows these days. It's two guys and a girl, with two being dressed in Medieval European and the other being samurai. Joy. Well, let's not look a gift horse in the mouth.

May as well start with the Samurai. The guy has short black hair, a few scars on an otherwise clean face...deeper then our Samurai friend back at Azuchi and that's saying something in itself. He had a kinda face thing like our samurai friend, but wore lighter gear, colored blue...Tokugawa blue? Moving on, his arms were covered in chain mail with his chest being covered in both leather and chain. His legs were just plain leather. His back held a golden symbol of the sun...his clan maybe? His weapons were a No-dachi and a...musket? Oh come on, now this is ridiculous. I get your outnumbered but why give him a musket? Well...I guess we might be able to drag him in.

The two Europeans however are...weird. And I don't mean that as in they are strange but...they don't match any descriptions you'd get from history text that I know of. Stuff like Jeanne and Edward you'll find anywhere, along with Yukimura and even us from China...if it'd debated that it even happened which I'll grant. Considering that these guys are apparently notable enough to be as they are...I fail to see how they are notable.

The guy is wearing a lot of leather, no coloring to it to distinguish himself from either side. He could be either to be fair. He had steel plates on his shoulder which were left only the arm exposed, and saying that he had plenty of steel over the arms, save for where the hands where, which was bare. He lowers were bare, save for a tattoo on each. He had leather covering everything lower then that, with odd steel plates in places, like his heart and the front of his legs. Over his back was a bow along with arrows, and on his waist were a longsword and a shield strapped to his arm...OK, excuse me for this, but I heard in the past England, being the specialist in archery that it was, gave it's archers a shield in the bow hand so that they can fight as a normal foot soldier, albeit with heavier shield arm and a wider part of the arm to protect.

The other is wearing armor I can only describe as a Norse Valkyrie. Seriously, the armor is gold with white wings, a helm with white wings and some very nice silver plates for the lower regions. She's gonna be entertaining, an Axe on her waist with a shield in her hand. Her hair was hidden under the helm and...I could just make out a crossbow and bolts along with a sword. so...well, I wouldn't be blamed for calling her a Viking. Hell, she could be a Valkyrie.

"There's too many of them for us two along" Lian Shi whispered. I nodded.

"Then let's get some reinforcements" She raised her eyebrow, and I pointed to the people I had seen. She looked at them, nodding. "They've gotta be from Europe"

"So we've got people we can recruit here...just need to rescue them"

"Exactly...we just need a distraction, along with a way to fight them, albeit it temporarily"

We lay there in the bush, trying to think of something. We knew that these guys couldn't be working for demons of their own volition, who would be. We knew that we're outnumbered, even with the army that was present here, only that it was half the force the enemy had, and most likely not as well armed or strong.

We needed a miracle of some sort...

"What's that?" Lian Shi asked silently, looking at me. I raised an eyebrow, listening to whatever I could, trying to hear what she was on about. It was faint...but...there was something. I heard the faint sound of feet running through the woods we had just been in. I swallowed, nervous that it was the enemy coming from behind.

"HEY! UGLY!" I heard a bold male voice shout. The demons turned towards it, to the right of our position. They looked skyward, the feet stopping running, so I can presume what happened. "For China!" There were three people in that shout, but as soon as they stopped shouting, the demons raised a sword (Snakeman) a club (Minotaur) or extended his arms in some weird fashion (Spider thing), three separate occurrences of steel on steel, even with the wooden club and the arms. Three figures were held in midair above the demons. The demons forced them off, the warriors rolling off the back of the demons and into the ranks of the weaker demons, but they recovered quickly, taking a battle stance.

"HEAYHEAYHEAY!" oh god I hate that laugh. "More puny humans for the grill" the Minotaur was gently clubbing his palm, and whilst not looking at us, I could tell they were smiling. "Please say I can smash his bones"

I looked at the new guys, getting a good look at what they looked like...hell they were even in Cheesy battle poses. Closest one was wearing Chinese late war armor, but a lighter version. To compare to Xiahou Ba, they seem to be exposing a lot more skin. It looks really fancy though, colored red with a tiger on the chest. He held a Halberd, with his face obscured by a helmet looking like a tiger head.

Number two was a woman, again wearing light armor...if it could even qualify for that, it looks like something a Chinese monk would wear. Hell she doesn't even have weapons aside from two spiked steel gauntlets. She has black long hair, with a flower of some sort placed on her ear, and had the red tint to her clothing. She even had a pony tail.

The third guy was...for what it was worth, different. He had a quarterstaff over his shoulder, with again, armor which would pretty much not count as armor. Best I can call it is again monk's wear. Only as opposed to the woman, he has short hair, and red tinted robes. How many more crackpots are we going to find?

"You wanna fight? Then bring it the hell on!" The halberdier spoke, spinning the halberd around and holding it above his head with both his hands.

"We fight in the name of our family!" the woman pitched in, the quarterstaff user remaining quiet. She punched her hands together, taking a stance I can only relate to martial arts. The amount of spikes she had on her hands and legs I think I can see how things are with her.

"Family...well then" one of the Snakemen spoke. The mass of Snake demons behind them raised their weapons. "Meet ours. KILL THEM!"

"NOW MEN!" I heard from the back. I turned, seeing The Black Prince raising the English flag. "Fight! Fight for your lives! For England! For the Sanada! For Freedom!" The only cry I really heard back was 'FOR GOD, ENGLAND AND ST GEORGE!' aside from the normal battle cries, the human element of the army rebelling I guess for want of a better term. Doesn't matter the army, he can lead it apparently. Guess Ed's better at this then I thought. The whole place erupted in battle, and to give them credit, they have some really strong characters who can definitely fight an army or two.

But where did we come in I hear you ask as I grab my shield off my back.

"You ready?" I asked Lian Shi, seeing her nod. "Let's Roll!"

_The English Prince along with the Maid of Orleans_

_The Crimson Samurai alongside the leader of the Saika Ikki_

_and numerous other commanders of note from both ages_

_Things were going to get interesting, and not least due to that._

OK, I swear that's everything, that's the OCs, just need to get them named and that's that. Otherwise, I don't think I've finished the cast fully yet, as we need enemy officers, even when it was the final battles, Orochi's army had human fighters in the early days, with only WO3 having a pure Demon army. And then that was the final final battle. Anyway, with this we've got the base set...now for what I originally intended this fic to be.


	9. Rescue

Yeah, I'm late. To the next chapter!

Chapter 9

_Rescue_

_In the worlds we'd come from, it was obvious who friend and foe were._

_Banners, pennons, armor colors, that sort of thing always stand out._

_Here...you can't just use that._

_Hell...we found that out the hard way._

I charged out of the undergrowth, Lian Shi firing a few bolts out at the enemy, felling several left right and center. I got close to the enemy, drawing my blade low with my shield forward, seeing the demons in confusion, with a few looking towards me. I smiled, seeing them coming towards me, blades high in a charge.

I slammed my shield into the first's chest, jumping back to avoid a swing and bringing my blade to block the third. I threw my boot at his crotch, watching his face shrivel up as my steel connect with his crotch, his blade falling to the ground with a clatter. Demon 2 charged once more, screaming at the top of his lungs as I turned to him, bringing his shield up to block it and stabbing him quickly in the chest. His face dropped as I twisted the blade, swinging the blade out of his chest to the side, cutting through the first's neck with the follow up, then spinning around to slash into the head of the third, each of them falling to the ground in a small heap. I swung my blade down, the blood dripping off.

"Hey Badass, we could use a hand back here!" one of the warriors shouted. The female...fist fighter. I looked to Lian Shi, seeing her smiling and nodding. I nodded back, turning to the front.

"Coming!" I shouted back, running towards them, watching her quickly side step a swing from the minotaur, the earth erupting as a crater was formed around it. The woman followed up, slamming the spike gauntlets into his arm, quickly following it up at lightning speed to jump over the arm, kicking the minotaur in the face and slamming the spike into his eye. The minotaur recoiled, the warrior rolling off the creature's back, spinning around and slamming a fist into it's spine before back flipping away.

….A bit of a show off then? She turned her head towards me as I approached, turning back to the Minotaur as I stood next to her, weapons ready to fight. The other two and the mass were fighting as hard as they could, the demon hordes too busy with them to deal with us. The woman wiped her chin before addressing me.

"Took you long enough" She told me, smiling.

"Had to sort out my support" I told her. The minotaur brought it's club back, swinging it over it's head before we both rolled out of the way, the earth shaking under me, going opposite ways before getting back up. I charged at it's arm, stabbing it as hard as I could, blood spurting upon my face as the beast recoiled. I pulled the blade back out, circling it with the woman.

"HAIEH! YOU PESKY BUGS!" He shouted, breathing heavily. "I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU! THEN I'M GONNA SMASH YOU! THEN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Learn to aim then maybe you will" the martial artist told it. It growled, lowering it's head and charging towards the woman full speed, attempting to gore her. She smiled, running at it and jumping, placing a hand on it's head and flipping over in midair, landing perfectly on her feet. She span around quickly, throwing a knife at the back of the minotaur's head, the beast barely getting away with a blade in it's horn. "Damn it" it spun around quickly, shaking it's head before looking back to us.

"YOU DARE SCRATCH MY HORNS!" It shouted again. I smiled, putting my sword into the ground and firing a bolt at it's other horn, watching it dig in, pissing the creature of some more.

"Great, now you just made it angry" She commented, shaking her head and cracking her knuckles. "Come on. Let's stop playing...erm..." She turned to me. "You are..."

"Two names...I think the relevant one right now is Craig" I told her. She nodded, getting back into her stance.

"You seem familiar...but regardless, Shang Xi. Daughter of Wu" hmm...well, guess she's good. "That's my brother over there by the way...Sun Xi" ….nope...can't be...

"So who's the monk?" I quickly reloaded the crossbow, firing a bolt out at a snake man going to him.

"Oh, he's some traveler. He only joined us for a small time. Hell surprised he's still here" He nodded to me as the bolt hit the skull of the snake man, effortlessly spinning the quarterstaff to knock out a snakeman. She pushed me back, jumping back to avoid a runaway train of a minotaur. I looked to her, seeing her smile.

"Thanks...guess I owe you one"

"Pay me back later" The Minotaur tripped up, Shang smiling. "Look, I've got him. Go help our allies by proxy" She wiped her chin, running off to chase down a bull. I shook my head, grabbing my sword and walking forward, getting pushed back by a halberd pole as Sun Xi came jumping by, fighting off the spider one with the Halberd, swinging his halberd so quickly just to deflect it's arms...somehow extending the pair against the steel. He occasionally took a swing back, the creature dodging quickly before returning to the event.

This was ridiculous. The amount of chaos going on around here and I was here having a leisurely stroll in the middle of the battlefield. I was there deciding what weapons to bring, where I was needed and where to fight, and yet I was relaxed...more relaxed then I ever was in China. Maybe fighting as me instead of as Fu Xi of Wu has an effect. I saw the English soldiers led by Edward charging the line, organizing themselves into squads by weapons. I saw the Samurai charging forward and fighting in mostly one on one duels with Yukimura and the Musketeer leading the way, fighting back to back, being a brutally efficient as they were known to be. And then came the misfits, led by the two odd balls, fighting however they could, killing everything in their path. I looked at them, gauging who needed the most help.

"You, Soldier!" I presume Edward shouted. "Lend us your aid!" I nodded, sighing before charging into the enemy rear. Some of the snakemen pealed off upon seeing me, running at me once more. I stopped where I was, a few feet away from the line as they started surrounding me. A group of five or six, one was still choosing which way he wanted to go.

"Sssso...a lone prey" one spoke, hissing as they held their katanas ready to strike me. They kept in their circle, moving further away from one another as I took my defensive stance. "How long do you think you can sssssssurvive?"

"Longer then you lizard breath" I retorted, holding my blade low, my eyes moving between the group. He hissed back, spinning the blade in his hand as he group took their positions.

"We are ssssstronger then you human" He spoke. I felt movement behind me, quickly swinging my shield around to block the swing, hearing a clatter and feeling him against it. I smirked, spinning around and swinging my blade through his legs, watching him fall slowly before stabbing him quickly in the chest, blood flying upon me as I slowly turned back to the group around me.

"Yeah, it shows" I told them, smirking as I put the sword away, grabbing the spear and spinning it. "Hell, I can beat you with just this" I thrust the spear forward, holding my shield tightly as I looked at him, seeing him recoil away in order to dodge. I smiled, spinning it in my hand and stepping forward, stabbing with all I had, watching the spear dig into him, blood spurting out the back as it exited him. "Told you" He smiled, grabbing the spear shaft quickly, swinging it around as he turned, knocking me airborne, away from him and his pals.

I rolled as I hit the ground roughly, eventually slamming my back against a tree, yelling in pain as I did so. God, had it been so long since I'd been in this predicament. I shook my head, breathing as I turned back to the serpent, watching him slowly pull the spear from his chest, blood oozing along it as he eventually got to the point, yanking it out at the last moment and holding it still. I gasped, breathing heavily as I tried to get myself back up, only to be kicked by another snake head I hadn't heard coming, falling back to the ground.

The serpent breathed a few times, throwing the spear casually to one side, cracking his neck as he turned to me. I tried to lift myself up once more, feeling a pair of sharp kicks to my sides, knocking me back down once more. I breathed as I looked between the two, seeing them both eager to kill me but more so...humiliate me. I looked to the main one, seeing a clear hole in his chest, blood dripping through it.

But then...something weird happened...and that's saying a lot for this place. The hole just...slowly regrew...if that makes any sense at all. I would say regenerated, but this...this isn't healing...this is just...new stuff. I breathed a few times, looking around as he walked towards me casually, bending down in front of me and looking me in the eye...as best he could. He grabbed my hair, yanking me up by it as he made sure I was looking, his eyes, almost seeming to glow.

"You Humans will never learn will you" He spoke, giving me an evil grin. "You try to fight, you try to run, you try to hide...but whatever happens...we will find you...and we will kill you" it's killing me having this asshole in my face. The other two were still by my side, both ready to slam a boot into me. "It is futile to resist" I gritted my teeth, seeing him swing his arm back. "Your going to die like a dog..."

I closed my eyes as he swung, looking away.

BANG!

I heard the clatter of steel spinning away. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing him looking to one side, surprise evident in his body language. "WHAT!?"

"I think you'll find that that one is mine" I blinked twice, looking over to the source.

"Sa...Sayaka?" I looked at her, seeing her holding her pistols ready to fire, one smoking as it cooled from firing a bullet off.

"You really need to work on your battle plans Lord Xi" She remarked, moving the hammer with her thumb. "Besides, I never discussed our payment plan" ….crap, forgot they were practically mercenaries. Well, that's going to be something to- think about that later Craig. "Now if you don't mind. Drop him!" The snakeman smiled, pulling his arm back, his hand opening to reveal claws.

"I was going to!" Snake boy shouts back, taking a swing at my face. Sayaka's guns ring out as she fires several shots off, shredding the claws of the snake, leaving only fragments to scratch my face, but enough to feel the burn sting my face. I shook my head at this point, seeing the blood on his claw, feeling it run down my cheek. I heard a chuckled from Sayaka, followed by a pair of shots, feeling the strength holding my arms back disappear.

"Come on Tiger" She told me, the snakemen falling to the ground, I hoped dead as I threw a fist at the snakeman holding my hair, smashing my knuckles against his jaw, painfully. He recoiled, letting me go. I jumped back, grabbing the snakemens' swords and charging at him. He looked at me as I jumped, spinning around in the air as a typhoon of death. I heard a few extra bangs as he jumped away, ignoring them as I landed, swinging my leg out as he landed to trip him up, following up by slamming the blades into his chest as he started to landed, the blades digging through his chest, digging into the ground, suspending him above the ground with the steel, blood slowly dripping down them.

And yet...he still lived...He dropped his hilt, moving both of his hands to the swords as he fought to remove them. I gritted my teeth, slamming my boot down on his skull, watching him wince as he sunk down slowly. I looked at him as I removed my boot, grabbing his throat.

"What the hell are you!?" I shouted at his face. He laughed weakly back, giving me a weak smile.

"Lord Orochi...will have your...hide...Human" He spoke, grabbing my neck back and dragging me down. "This...is just...the...beginning...you... have...one...hour" He let me go, his head slumping to one side. I sighed, shaking my head, looking around. The battles were pretty much over, the demons falling back as everyone grabbed the wounded.

"Everyone, rally up!" I shouted, looking around as everyone looked at me. "We need to get out of here. NOW!"

_I didn't know whether to believe him or not. All I knew was he was a bitch to kill. Why not believe him?_

_I've heard weird things in the past. Hell look at Zuo Ci, he brought the dead back to life._

_Look at how Zhang Jiao healed the wounded, or Zhuge Liang summoned the wind._

_Demons weren't that much of a long shot...but I had to hope the opposite was good as well._

_Demons are here. Couldn't Angels? Whatever the case...this was just the start._

_Things were about to get bad...and I mean really bad_

Yeah, it's short, sorry :( couldn't think of too much for this one to be honest. But still back in a bit.


End file.
